


Good Vibrations

by cptxrogers



Series: Holiday Exchange Community Gifts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Competition, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Steve never could turn down a bet. Especially when it's made by Tony. Even when it involves his team, a SHIELD briefing, and a vibrator up his ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the 2016 Holiday Exchange Community Gifts prompt _“Basically a competition on who could hold out the longest with a vibrator up their ass.”_ Because that absolutely seems like something Steve and Tony would do.

Steve swallowed thickly and tried to focus on the meeting. Fury was explaining... something... about new SHIELD protocols for first contact with alien species. That sounded important, Steve thought, he really ought to pay attention. He shifted slightly in his chair and glanced at Tony, who was somehow managing to look smug even with his face hidden behind the armor's faceplate. The bastard.

Steve should have known better. He really should. But Tony had corned him before the meeting and asked what the big deal was, if he thought he couldn't handle it, if he was too _chicken_ then they could forget the whole idea. And as transparent as that bit of goading was, Steve was apparently powerless to resist when it came to Tony impugning his courage.

So now here Steve was, in the middle of a SHIELD briefing, surrounded by his team, trying desperately to focus on work and to ignore the buzzing coming from the vibrator he had shoved firmly up his ass.

His only solace was in knowing that Tony was surely not faring any better.

When would Steve learn? Whenever Tony got that glint in his eye and said _I dare you_ , trouble was sure to follow. He would like to have thought that he had some self-restraint, at least enough not to agree to blatantly sexual behavior in the midst of his workplace. But Tony had leaned in with a smirk and said _Come on, Cap. You and me. A vibrator each. Let's see who lasts longer - I bet it's me_. And Steve as supposed to, what, just let him win? As if.

If he'd known, however, that Tony was going to have the advantage of wearing the damn armor during this debacle, then he would have objected. But it was too late for that now, and really it was his own fault for not predicting that of Tony.

Steve glanced down and noted with some mortification that he had a pretty blatant bulge in the front of his uniform trousers. Thankfully the only people sitting close enough to see were Thor, who didn't seem to notice or care much about Midgardian sexual practices, and Natasha, who had clocked the pair of them within two seconds of them entering the room and had thrown her hands up with a “Don't even tell me. I literally do not want to know.”

He shifted uncomfortably again, but it seemed like any way he moved only made the vibrations grow stronger. He could feel the pulsing of the small rubbery vibrator deep inside him, dragging at the sensitive circle of muscle and the walls of his ass. He bit the inside of his cheek and tried to pull himself together enough to nod along to whatever Fury was saying now. Something about battle preparedness and emergency beacons.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve caught the way that Tony's fingers were drumming anxiously on the tabletop. Not so chill after all, hmm? He smirked a little to himself as he saw Tony fidgeting.

“Having fun there, Cap?” The unexpected voice in his ear made Steve jump. He was about to really freak out when he realized that Tony was talking to him on their private comms channel, and that no one else at the table could hear him. He turned his head to glare at Tony, but couldn't say anything in response. Tony had the advantage of having his face covered and his voice muted by the suit, but Steve did not.

“Feels good, huh?” Tony asked, and Steve could swear he could hear his salacious grin. “It's just a pity I can't jerk myself off, or I'd be having an even better time.” Steve narrowed his eyes in response and tried to pour a mix of confidence and haughty disdain into his look. He should have expected Tony to cheat.

“Don't give me that look,” Tony said, apparently reading his mind. “You can always turn off your comms if you can't deal with it.”

Steve met his eye and distinctly did not reach up to deactivate his comms device, but instead raised his chin a fraction in challenge.

“Oh, it's like that, is it?” Tony's voice was syrupy. “You think you can take it? Hell, I bet you like it. You like the thought of getting off in front of everyone.”

Steve determinedly turned his gaze back to Fury and tried not to blush. Buried deep beneath his polished and professional exterior was, admittedly, a very slight exhibitionist streak. Why else would he have agreed to this madness?

He could swear that the buzzing of the vibrator was actually getting louder, and he tried not to worry at the thought that the others might be able to hear it. Then that idea wormed its way deeper into his brain and he felt his dick twitch from where it was trapped inside his trousers.

“Yeah, you like it. You'd like it even more if I gave you a hand, wouldn't you? I could reach under the table and run my fingers along your cock through your trousers. Get my hand in there, jerk you off nice and slow.”

Steve was definitely blushing now, there was no denying it. He fidgeted again and realized he'd made a terrible miscalculation as the tip of the vibrator brushed past his prostrate. He let an an involuntary strangled huff of air, and to his horror Fury turned and looked right at him. “You have something to add, Captain?” he asked, his one eye boring into Steve.

“Uh. No. That all sounds... just fine.” Steve stammered out. Was it getting hot in here? He tugged at his collar uncomfortably.

“Smooth, Rogers,” Tony teased smugly. “Real smooth.”

How the hell was Tony so collected? In a rare occurrence, Steve quietly cursed the super-soldier serum. The serum had made him stronger and more athletic, yes, but it also had the unadvertised side effect of making him more sensitive. All over. The buzzing was wearing him down: his skin prickled, and he could feel beads of sweat starting to form at his temples.

Steve's whole body felt like it was pulsing in time with the vibrations. His fingers dug into the tabletop as he attempted to compose himself, Natasha shooting him an unimpressed look across the table.

“Getting close, huh?” Tony's voice was back in his ear, damn him. “God, you look like you're just dying to get fucked right now. Like I could come over there and bend you across the table in front of everyone and all you'd do is beg me to give it to you harder.”

But Steve noticed a hitch in Tony's breath, a slight tremor in his voice – perhaps he wasn't as unaffected as he had thought. Good. It served him right for coming up with this ridiculous competition in the first place.

Steve was breathing heavily now, beads of sweat sliding down his neck, trying desperately not to move a muscle lest he should jostle his sensitive regions any further. He could feel his swollen cock leaking slightly inside his pants, and wasn't that just the icing on the humiliation cake? Fury was flashing up slides full of data and blueprints and Steve was pretty sure he'd never felt either this turned on or this embarrassed in his entire life.

“Don't look so glum, Cap.” Tony sounded debauched and wanton and utterly irresistible. “I'll take pity on you once we get out of here. We can find the nearest supply closet and I'll blow you till you're seeing stars. You know how much I love getting my lips around your cock.”

Steve wondered, not for the first time, how his life had lead him to this point. He pinched his thigh under the table and tried to think about something else, anything else, anything other than the slow and steady thrum in his ass that was driving him closer to the edge.

He realized with a jolt of panic that he couldn't hold out for much longer, that he was actually going to come soon. Damn it all to hell. Tony could win this one: Steve was going to have to bail quickly or deal with the messy consequences of his foolish pride. He looked imploringly at Tony, praying for him to get the message. _Fine, Stark, you win. Just get me out of here, please._

Tony cocked his head at him playfully and Steve nearly screamed in frustration. He opened his mouth, shut it again, ground his teeth together. And then _oh god_ , Fury turned to him again, and Steve was this close to shoving his hand into his pants and griping his cock to stop himself from coming. “Rogers, as team leader I'm going to need you to-”

“Team leader? Him?” Tony spat out, apparently out loud this time as everyone turned to look at him. Tony jumped to his feet and started ranting loudly. “Why don't we just be honest here, we all know that I should be the one in charge, how many times do we have to go through this bullshit-”

In that moment every single person had their attention on Tony, who was now bouncing about the room and waving his arms around and generally being the most magnificent distraction that a person could possibly hope for. Steve could have kissed him.

No one paid Steve the slightest heed as he leaned back, closed his eyes, bit his fist and came hard.

Tony gave Steve the briefest of glances before storming out of the room while still cursing, the entire team following hot on his heels and Fury running after them all, yelling about discipline.

Steve was left mercifully alone, staring down at the wet patch on the front of his trousers and trying to get his breathing back under control, the vibrator still humming inside him.

“Told you I'd last longer,” Tony's voice carried over the comms channel, and Steve could hear his smirk even through his breathy tones. “You're lucky I was there to save your ass. As it were.”

Steve leaned his head against the desk with a sigh, flicking his own comms microphone on now that the room was empty. “Thanks, Tony. I can always count on you to make a scene when I need it.”

“So how about you meet me in my quarters in ten minutes and show me how grateful you are?” Tony said with a purr.

Steve considered how he was going to make his escape through a base full of SHIELD agents without having to answer any awkward questions and felt his pulse picking up once again. Dear lord. This man was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share this fic, it has a tumblr post [here](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/155771981769/good-vibrations)!


End file.
